Panic! Birthday
by HetaliaDerp
Summary: It's the lead singer of Panic! At the Disco's birthday. When Italy reminds Germany, they call others, and plan a party! Rated T for Romano's mouth. This is seriously OOC. Read and review? Happy birthday to Brendon Urie!


A/N: Ok, so this is completely random. XD I typed it up on the spot. Today is Brendon Urie's birthday! Brendon is the lead singer for Panic! At the Disco. If you don't know them, LOOK THEM UP RIGHT NOW.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the characters in this.

* * *

The date was April 12th. This date, to most people, was just any other day. But not to a few personified countries. It all started at precisely 11:59 p.m. on April 11th. "Doitsu!" screamed an unnatural high-pitched male voice.

"What is it, Italy?" asked the blonde haired nation. Italy hopped up to Germany, who was reading, and jumped on his lap. "It's 12:00! Guess what today is!" The German took a moment to think. He knew that if he replied with a simple "April 12th," he would get lectured on his 'memory issues.' "Hm… Oh! It's a birthday of someone," he realized.

"Guess what birthday!" Germany thought a bit more before settling on a person. Only one man's birthday would be this important to the both of them. "Brendon Urie!" he yelled, remembering. Italy nodded, happy- but surprised- that his friend had yelled. He never saw the German show any big emotion like that. Germany put his book down and stood up, forgetting the small Italian who had been sitting on him. "Doitsu!" Italy yelped. He clung to Germany's waist, and tried to climb up to his shoulders. "Hm? Oh! Sorry!" Germany lifted Italy and placed him on the ground. Then, he walked briskly into the kitchen where the phone was. Italy followed, confused as to why Germany was calling someone at 12:03 a.m. He listened silently as Germany greeted a tired voice. "Spain. It's Germany," he said.

"_Oh, hola, Germany!"_

"I have important news for you."

"_Important news"_

"Ja. It involves a birthday of someone famous."

"_What's the date?"_

"The 12th."

"_No… Already?"_

"Ja. That's what I thought when I remembered."

"_Remembered whose birthday it is?"_

"Yes. Now think. It can't be too hard." Both the German and Italian waited for a response anxiously. They heard mumbling on the other line. Spain was obviously trying to remember. Both perked up when they heard Spain's accented voice speak. _"I need a hint."_

"He's the lead singer of our favorite band," said Italy, grabbing the phone.

"_BRENDON URIE!"_

"Yep~! Be sure to tell Romano!"

"_We'll be right over! Call England and America!" _Before the line went dead, Italy and Germany could hear Spain yelling in fluent Spanish at whom they presumed to be Romano.

After about fifteen minutes, and two phone calls, Germany and Italy were fully awake. Sleeping had been forgotten, and they awaited their guests who had decided to come and celebrate. "I wonder who England invited," Italy said. "Probably his siblings," Germany guessed. Not a second after those words were spoken, they heard a knock on the door. The two jumped and went to open. "Hola!" yelled Spain.

"Ve~ Fratello! Big brother Spain! Come in!" said a jumpy Italian. Romano pushed Spain in, grumbling about being woken up. Germany shut the door and greeted the two who entered his house. "I can't wait! Isn't this exciting? Romano here practically fainted when I told him!" Spain rambled. Romano smacked the Spaniard's head. "I did not, tomato bastard!" he yelled. Just then, the doorbell suffered great abuse from about 10 consecutive rings. The four opened the door to see England, America, China, Japan, Prussia, Cuba, Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland, and Ireland all standing with extremely happy faces. Well, all but Japan, who only bore a small smile. "Let's get this party started!" America yelled.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this random oneshot! I enjoyed typing this~ I'm extremely hyper right now, considering that I had Dr. Pepper, and it's Brendon's birthday! My friends and I were all ecstatic today. We're actually going to an ice cream social today! Free ice cream! Our Cuba is really looking forward to it. XD Oh yeah, this is really OOC, but I don't care. Anywho~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BRENDON! :D (Sorry, my friends and I obsess over him a lot...)

Oh! Mini update on High School Never Ends! I'm sorry that it's taking so long! I want the chapters to be nice and big. Plus, I haven't finished Perfume yet, which surprises me greatly. I can never seem to find any time to read lately! Yesterday, I had a band concert, I had a science project from awhile ago that I'm still trying not to stress out over (haven't gotten the grades yet), and I've just been REALLY lazy. Seriously. I've been watching YouTube videos, and texting friends. XD Well, that's enough rambling. I'll try to get High School Never Ends (I'm gonna call it HSNE) up soon, along with some other fanfictions. Ciao~ -Darkz


End file.
